vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nora Hildegard
Nora is a member of the Heretics who has a relationship with fellow member, Mary Louise. She was first seen in A Bird in a Gilded Cage, stuck in the 1903 Prison World with Lillian Salvatore, Malcolm, Valerie, Oscar, Mary Louise and Beau. History Nora's story is not very known, she was a member of the Gemini Coven who left the coven because she was a Siphoner. Later she met Lillian Salvatore, a vampire who later turned her into a Hybrid: half vampire, half witch. 1903 Nora and the Heretics traveled from England, back to America on a ship. Lily found a friend, whom was dying of consumption. Lily took pity on him and turned him into a vampire intending him to be a new member of the family. Just before docking, Nora and the Heretics drained and killed everyone on the ship. On the docks, they were confronted by the Gemini Coven and were sent to the prison world, where they were cursed to relive that same day, over and over again. 1903-2013 After spending many years in the prison worlds, they eventually began to run low on blood. They had already drained every butcher on foot. The Heretics made a sacrifice and let themselves desiccate so that Lily could live on. Season Six In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, While on the search for his mother, Damon came to the prison world with Elena, Bonnie and the leader of the Gemini Coven, Kai. Damon and Elena found Lily and explained how long she had been stuck there and what had happened. While about to leave the prison world, Lily reveals to her son that she will go and get the others, the Heretics. They venture to where the Heretics have desiccated. Lily attempts to use the remainder of the blood to revive them but Damon knocks the blood out of her hands and smashes on the floor. Just before that, she had managed to give Malcolm enough blood that he would later attack Kai (as he was left in the prison world) and feed of of him. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Kai feeds the other Heretics, reviving them and they continue to feed them until he finds a way for them to get out. While Kai is making dinner, the Heretics are outside. Kai alerts them that their dinner is ready by ringing a bell. They all emerge from the trees and head towards the house. Kai informs them that they are getting out. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Nora escaped the 1903 prison world but was trapped with her fellow Heretics in a container (which was cloaked with magic) until the death of Kai, which uncloaked the container, making it possible for Lily to find them. Not long after, Lily comes wondering in, calling the Heretics names. They all come wandering around the corner. Lily looks relieved and runs up to them and gives then a hug with a tear in her eye. Season Seven In Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take, she is seen drinking a few sips of blood and is complaining to Lily because she can go out in the world while they are stuck in the house. When Valerie arrives and tells them that two teens left her for dead, Nora and Mary Louise at first joke with her, but tells her not cry as they go find them for payback. She, Mary Louise and Valerie then kill the two and hang them up by their feet. She and the other heretics are at the house when Caroline brings flowers as a welcoming and tries to distract them so Matt can set up the vervain bomb. Nora and Mary Louise don't know Caroline is a vampire and compel her that her jean jacket looks good on her Nora. When they try to keep her to stay, Caroline vamp speeds out and the bomb goes off. Nora and Mary Louise are seen at the ceremony and both them and Valerie cast a spell that makes the sprinklers go off. When people think it's just a joke, they make a fire and they start attacking people. Nora and Mary Louise magically make an aneurysm on Caroline and when Lily arrives, she tells them all to stop and the bloodshed ends. After the evacuation of Mystic Falls of any citizens, Damon kills Malcolm and Nora tells the others not to show Lily as she will be very upset. Unfortunately, Lily shows up and cries hysterically, holding Malcolm, and asks who killed him. Valerie, Nora and Mary Louise look at each other with furious looks and they have an idea who did. Personality Nora is described as turned in her mid 20's, have kept her relationship a secret for more than a century, and although their connection is clear to those able to infiltrate their inner circle, Mary Louise's constant doting can sometimes feel a bit smothery for fiery Nora's liking. Still, anyone foolish enough to cross either of them will feel both their wraths. She is very rude. Physical Appearance Nora is an attractive young woman who looks to be in her early 20's, with dark, medium length wavy brown hair and green eyes. Powers and Abilities Nora possesses all the standard powers and abilities of an non-original vampire-witch hybrid. Weaknesses Nora has the typical weaknesses of an non-original vampire-witch hybrid. Relationships *Nora and Mary Louise (Lovers) *Nora and Lily (Mother/Daughter-like Relationship) *Nora and Beau (Fellow Heretic members) Appearances Season Six *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (Flashback) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' Name *'Nora' is feminine name of Irish origin (Nóra). The name could mean "Honor" from the Latin Honora or "Light" from the Greek Eleonora. It is a shortened variation of many names that end with -nora. Trivia *She is the forth character who appeared in after Bill Forbes, Lucas Parker and Mary Louise and sixth in The Vampire Diaries/The Originals universe after Joshua Rosza and Aiden. **She is the second female character who appeared in after Mary Louise, her lover. **She and Mary-Louise are the first lesbian characters and the first lesbian couple to appear on the show. **She and Mary Louise are both the first lesbian vampires and first lesbian witches introduced in both series. Gallery 7X01-13-Nora.jpg 7X01-22-MaryNora.jpg 7x01-03.jpg Nora7x01.jpg 7X01-23-Nora.jpg 7X01-28-Nora.jpg 701_Teen_Girl_Nora.jpg 7X01-48-Nora.jpg 7X01-63-NoraValerieMary.jpg 7x01-06.jpg 7x01-05.jpg 7x01-07.jpg 7X01-74-LilyMalcolmBeauNoraMaryValerie.jpg 7X01-113-Nora.jpg 7X01-114-NoraMaryValerieMalcolmBeau.jpg TVD - Nora_&_Mary_Louise.jpg TVD702_Nora.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Antagonists Category:Undead Category:Siphoners Category:LGBT